


The Getaway

by Remlundskan, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 3rd part of the Cruise series that my wifey and friend Helen wrote for me...Mel is in Daytona having a little getaway when the guys find her and the fun begins....again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Getaway

She needed to get away. Get away from her job, stress, life all together. The only way to do that is a weekend to herself in Daytona, FL. She had the money and the time off to go, so she took advantage and left.   
She got to the hotel around 7pm Thursday night, checked in and went straight into her room, shut and locked the door and lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She turned on her iphone to play some music, NKOTB her favorite boy band, she turned it up loud and started dancing around the room.   
About an hour later she figured she’d call room service to grab a bite to eat. She worked up an appetite dancing and was hungry. So after she ate she got on her laptop just to update her facebook status and tweet to say where she was and what she was doing and that they won’t see her for a couple of days. She shut off her laptop and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and had her coffee out on the balcony. She put her ear buds in and turned on NKOTB. As she is sitting there looking out into the Atlantic she reminisces on this past NKOTB cruise she went on and how each moment with each one was special in their own way. Danny had gone all dominate on her, oh how she absolutely loved it, and Joe with acting drunk to get her alone, Jordan thinking she was some sort of magician but damn did they know what they were doing.   
She touched her nose as she thought about the night with Donnie and Jon and how some BSC fan punched her for accidently stepping on their toe, but she was trying to get to her cabin because Donnie and Jon were up on the lido deck teasing her so much she had to find some release. It doesn’t hurt that bad anymore it only hurts when her allergies flare up during the winter months. She shakes her head to come back to the here and now, the last thing she wants to do is get all hot and bothered when she is trying to enjoy her weekend. She finishes her coffee and decides to go down for a walk on the beach. She puts on her swimsuit and grabs her room key and iPod and heads out the door. As she gets on the elevator and as the doors close she does a double take because she thought she saw Danny. She shakes her head and laughs thinking why on earth would he be here and the elevator takes her down to the lobby where she gets off and heads down to the beach.   
About an hour or so she comes back up the elevator and heads back to her room. She sees something in front of her door and as she moves in closer she notices five lilies in a vase and she frantically looks around for them, but sees no one. She picks up the vase and rushes inside and immediately turns on her laptop and goes on twitter and sends a message to Donnie:  
Ok I see the flowers, now where the hell are you?  
She hits sends and then thinks back to the cruise again the morning after her fun night with Donnie and Jon and still to this day wonders how she got back into her own room, but as she woke up that next morning there was a lily and a note saying:  
Thank you again for a wonderful cruise and trust me we will never forget you, and if you ever see lilies just remember we aren’t far away.  
She smiles as she remembers those words, and she takes the lilies and sniffs them. She does still keep in touch with the guys on twitter when they aren’t too busy but she hasn’t seen them since the cruise and not a day goes by where she doesn’t think of those wonderful days with the guys and how special they made her feel. Now they are here, somewhere and she still hasn’t heard back from Donnie. She puts the flowers on the table and decides that she will go find them. She goes to open the door and standing there are Donnie, Jon, Joe, Jordan, and Danny. She squeals as they all hug her and Donnie gives her a kiss on the cheek. She invites them in and they all sit around the room.  
“What the hell are ya‘ll doing here?” Mel asks.  
“Well, we saw that you tweeted that you were here so we thought we would come down and surprise you.” Donnie replies.  
“Well, you surprised me alright, but how did you know which room I was staying in to give me the hint that ya’ll were here?” Mel asked.  
“Well, as luck would have it the lady at the front desk is a big fan of Blue Bloods and so I gave her an autograph if she told me which room you were in.” Donnie explained.  
“You could have told her we were old friends and I am sure she would have let you know that way.” Mel says.  
Donnie nods and they all continue to talk about what has been going on the past few months and they tell her that if she wants to they can get her on the next cruise this time V.I.P treatment so there is no run ins with any BSC fans. Mel agrees and she is so happy to know she is going on another cruise with them as their guest. They all talk about what to do that night and make plans to go out to one of the local clubs. They all leave to go get ready and Mel goes to take a shower.   
She is wrapping herself in a towel when there is a knock at the door. She goes to open the door and Joe is standing there with a lustful look in his baby blue eyes. Oh boy she thinks to herself, Joe wants to play. She leaves the door open and turns to walk into the bathroom to dry off and get dressed for the evening when Joe rushes up behind her and stops her. She can feel his breath on her neck as he whispers in her ear.  
“You are wet for me already baby and I haven’t even started yet, don’t worry Joe will take good care of you.” He says as the towel drops to the floor.  
Mel gasps as Joe cups her breasts and kisses her neck. She lets out a soft moan and wants to turn around to kiss his lips but she remembers his no kissing rule and just gets lost in the moment. She turns around and kneels down before him unzipping his fly and releasing the anaconda. Taking it into her mouth she starts by sucking the tip of his cock as her hands reach around to his squishy ass and squeezes it. Joe moans as she takes more of him inside her mouth remembering to relax her jaw so she can take him deeper. She sucks harder and faster on his monster of a cock and he moans louder almost grunting like a caveman. She looks up at him through her eye lashes as he looks down at her with those lustful blue eyes and she knows he is almost there. She sucks him off a little faster and feels his ass clench and she knows he is about to cum. He cries out her name as he shoots his load inside her mouth and she takes it all. He then pulls her up and tosses her onto the bed where she is on her stomach. She lifts her ass up and he slams into her hot wet pussy. “OH FUCK!” She cries out as he rears back and slams into her again and again. “FASTER!” She screams and he pounds into her harder and faster smacking her ass and grabbing her hair. “I WANT TO SEE YOU CUM!” He growls as he continues to pound her pussy. She looks back at him because she knows she is close. “COME FOR ME!” He grunts and growls at her and as if on cue she comes over and over again screaming out his name. She collapses on the bed and looks back at Joe who is zipping up his jeans.   
“Wow, just like I remembered it.” Mel says smiling.  
Joe smiles at her and winks, “Yes Mel, you were awesome, just like the last time.” 

“Thanks, now if you would kindly leave, I have to get some clothes on so we can all go out this evening.” Mel says.  
Joe kisses her on her forehead, smiles and walks out of her room. Mel sighs, then smiles thinking one down four more to go, this is going to be a very good weekend. She smiles to herself, turns on her music, and gets ready to go out with the five hottest men on the face of the earth.

They arrive at the club via a limo and Mel can’t wait to get on the dance floor with her men. They get up to the VIP booth and the music is thumping in her head. They order drinks and Mel is chatting with them about what they have been doing since the cruise. Donnie tells her that things are going very well with Bluebloods and they have been picked up for another season. Danny tells Mel that he is planning on making a fitness video and is working on a cookbook. Joe has a musical tour coming up with his one man show The Kid and tells her that he will give her tickets to the show. The drinks arrive and Mel takes a quick sip of her Rum and Coke and continues to listen to what they are planning for the next cruise.  
“Yeah and we are porting out of New York this year.” Jon tells her.  
“Wow that is great; I have always wanted to see NYC.” Mel says.  
“Jon and I will take you on a personal tour when you get there.” Donnie says with a wink.  
She smiles warmly at the two of them and it sends a shiver down her spine. She drinks down her Rum and Coke and excuses herself to the restroom. There is a bit of a line when she gets there and so she waits till her turn arrives. After she finishes she starts to walk back to the VIP booth when out of no where a hand grabs her and drags her into a closet of sorts and pins her up against the wall.  
“There is my little magician.” The voice says.  
She smiles because she knows who it is and her heart starts beating normally again.   
“Damnit Jordan, you scared the crap out of me.” Mel says playfully hitting his arm.  
He grabs her arms and pins them above her head as he kisses her with feverish passion.   
“I have wanted to do that ever since the cruise ended.” Jordan says.  
She gaps as his lips find hers again. She kisses him back with just as much passion. Jordan’s other hands find her breasts under her blouse and tease them with his fingers. She moans as his lips kiss her neck as his hands roam all over her body. He lifts up her skirt and tears her panties off of her and inserts his fingers inside her already wet pussy and starts to move them slowly at first and then quickens the pace as his lips are still on her neck. He takes out his fingers leaving her wanting more and she whimpers. He unzips his pants and takes out his hard cock and eases his way inside her. She lets out a soft moan and wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes deeper and deeper inside her. She buries her face in his neck as he pounds faster and faster. “FUCK ME!” She cries as he pounds harder inside her. She can hear him grunting and she swears she hears a growl from him as pounds away deep inside her wet pussy. “COME FOR ME MY LITTLE MAGICIAN!” Jordan growls and she obeys as she comes over and over again screaming out his name. He leans his forehead against hers as they try to catch their breath and come down from this sexual high.   
“Oh, you still are a magician, I still can’t figure out what you have done to me and to Jon.” Jordan says breathlessly.  
“I am just me, I am no one special.” Mel replies.  
“Oh but you are, and don’t you ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” Jordan says.   
He kisses her once more and pulls his pants back up and as he opens the door he looks around and walks out. She pushes her skirt back down and tries to straighten herself as best she can and then she opens the door and looks around and heads back to the VIP booth thinking to herself...2 down 3 to go.   
She gets back to the booth and Joe, Jon and Donnie are all out on the dance floor leaving her with Danny and Jordan. Jordan and Danny are talking about some fitness stuff. She looks out onto the dance floor and watches Jon and Donnie dancing with each other...more like dry humping each other and whispering in each others ear and it is turning her on big time. She sees them looking up at her and giving the biggest shit eating grin they can do and winking at her. Oh yes they know what they are doing and no one around them is paying any attention to them, it’s like her own private show once again. She shakes her head when she hears Danny calling out her name. She looks at him with what, lust, hunger, oh hell he is just so yummy and she would fuck him here and now but she doesn’t really want to get arrested for indecent exposure. She lets out a breath closes her eyes and takes another drink of her Rum and Coke. 

It’s about 2:30am when they get back to the hotel and she is drunk and tired. She kisses each one good night and heads to her room undresses and gets into bed and falls fast asleep.

She wakes up the next morning to knocking at her door. She springs out of bed and rushes to the door and opens it up to find Danny standing there with that look in his eyes that he had on last years cruise and last night.   
“Good girl for being prompt and opening the door in a speedy manner.” Danny says smiling.  
“Thank you sir, what may I do for you this morning?” Mel asks him bowing her head.  
Danny walks in and past Mel and stands in the middle of the room. Mel looks up at him and sees him eyeing her waiting.  
“Well, do I have to stand here waiting or are you going to be a good girl and undress me?” Danny says staring at her.  
Mel rushes over to him and lifts up his shirt and then kneels down before him and unzips his shorts and pulls them down as he uses her head for balance and takes them completely off.   
“Good girl, now stand up.” Danny demands.  
She can’t believe this is happening again. He was like this on the cruise and she loved every minute of it. She thought about it night after night and when she would message him on twitter she would still be in that character. She loved how masterful he was with her and would do whatever sir wished of her. She is standing in front of him naked and he tells her to kneel down again. She kneels down in front of Danny with his erection staring at her in the face. She almost goes to grab it when she remembered the last time when he yelled at her so she put her hands behind her back and went to grab his cock with her mouth when he moved.   
“Did I tell you to suck it yet?” Danny asks.  
“No sir.” She says.  
He walks around behind her and kneels down and grabs her writs and ties them together with what feels like her robe sash. She can feel herself getting wetter by the minute as he finishes tying her hands and is once again standing in front of her.   
“Now you may suck my cock!” Danny says.  
She starts out slowly with only sticking the head into her mouth and as she finds her rhythm Danny grabs her hair and starts to fuck her mouth. She remembered this time to relax her jaw as she deep throats him. He moans in pleasure as he makes her quicken the pace. All of a sudden he lets go of her hair and she continues on her own sucking his cock harder and faster.  
“Stop!”   
She stops and looks up at Danny waiting for her next command.   
“Now stand up and lay face down on the bed.”   
She stands up and moves over to the bed where she practically falls cause her hands are still tied.   
She looks back to see what Danny is doing and he looks at her.  
“Did I tell you that you could move?” he asks.  
She shakes her head and he smacks her ass so hard it leaves an imprint of his hand there and she yelps loudly. He goes into the bathroom and comes out with a washcloth. He goes up to her head and tells her to open her mouth which she obeys and he sticks the washcloth in her mouth as a gag so she doesn’t make any noise. He moves down to the end of the bed where her ass is in the air and inserts two fingers into her wet pussy.  
“Damn you little slut you are so ready for me aren’t you.”   
All she can do is nod and he accepts that as he positions himself underneath her soaking wet pussy. All at once his tongue is on her clit and his fingers are still in her pussy and they are in sync with each other. Danny’s finger move inside her faster and faster as does his tongue. She can hardly control herself as he finger fucks her pussy and his masterful tongue on her clit. She can feel herself building higher and higher and then all at once he stops.   
“I haven’t given you permission to cum yet.” He says.  
She whimpers with her mouth still gagged and she wiggles her ass and he caresses it before smacking it again.  
“I did not tell you to move my little slut.” He growls.  
She whimpers again as he moves over to her head once more and then removes the gag from her mouth.   
“Is there something you want to say my little slut?” He says.  
“Please sir.” She says begging.  
“Please sir what?” He asks.  
“Please sir I want to be fucked.” She begs.  
“Do you now?” He says.  
“Yes sir, your little slut wants to be fucked hard.” She says.  
He looks down at her and has a wicked smile as he gives her just one nod. She watches as he goes back down to the end of the bed and lifts her ass up. He then takes his cock and slams it into her ass and she buries her face into the pillow so she doesn’t make too much noise.  
“Good girl, I am very pleased that you remembered, but this time I want to hear you.” He growls.  
She sighs in relief and he slams into her ass again making her scream out. He grabs the back of her head and pulls her hair so he can see her face. He pounds faster and harder into her ass and then slaps it again and she cries out. “FUCK!” He pounds harder and harder and she can feel her body climbing higher and higher and she isn’t sure if he is going to let her cum this time or if he is going to stop. He pulls her hair again and she cries out his name, “DANNYYYY!” He grunts as he pounds faster and faster in her ass and he hasn’t told her she can cum yet but she can feel her body is ready to explode. “COME FOR ME MY LITTLE SLUT!” He growls and she obeys as they cum together both crying out their orgasm. Danny pulls out of her ass and she winces and he smacks her ass once more before untying her hands and giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
She sits up wincing again and rubbing her ass where he smacked it really hard and looks over at Danny and smiles. He smiles back at her kisses her lips and before turning to leave he says, “Good girl” and walks out the door. She lies back on the bed rubbing her writs and then gets up and takes a nice warm bath. On the way to the bathroom she thinks to herself 3 down 2 more to go, and she frowns as she thinks this is her last day with the guys because they have to get back so she better make the most of it.   
About an hour later her phone buzzes and she looks to see she has a text from Donnie.   
Meet me in my room in about 20 minutes  
Ddub  
She smiles when she reads it and gets dressed to go and see Donnie. She gets to his room and knocks on the door. “It’s open!” she hears him say from inside. She opens the door to see Donnie and Jon standing in the middle of the room with nothing on but a smile. She smiles and walks over toward them.   
“Having fun without me?” She asks pouting.  
“Nope, we were waiting for you to arrive, now go sit in that chair over there.” Donnie replies.  
She heads over to the chair sitting by the bed and sits down with her hands in her lap. Donnie and Jon smile at each other and then back to her. She smiles nervously back at them wondering what is about to happen. Donnie comes over to her and tells her to place her arms on the armrests of the chair. She does and he quickly ties each wrist to each armrest.  
“Hey! That isn’t fair!” Mel cries out.  
All Donnie can do is laugh as he goes over and rejoins Jon in the middle of the room.   
Jon slowly kneels down in front of Donnie and takes his cock in his hands and gently inserts it into his mouth. Donnie lets out a moan as Jon plays with the head of Donnie’s cock with his tongue. Mel squirms in the chair wanting to get up to join them but she can’t her arms are tied to the chair. She can feel her pussy start to throb as she watches Jon take all of Donnie’s cock in his mouth and quickens the pace. “SUCK THAT COCK BABY!” Donnie groans as Jon pushes his mouth deeper. “OH GOD!” Donnie cries out and Mel can feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She sees Jon’s head bob up and down faster and faster and she can hear Donnie moaning louder. She wants to play either with them or herself as she watches this beautiful act take place but she can’t. All too soon Donnie cries out, “I’M CUMMING!” Jon has one final lick on the head of Donnie’s cock and he comes into Jon’s waiting mouth. He licks his lips as he stands up in front of Donnie and they both look over at Mel who lets out a small whimper. Donnie shakes his head at her and looks back over to Jon and turns him around and bends him over another chair facing Mel so she can see Donnie’s and Jon’s faces. She whimpers again and she squirms wanting so much to join them. Donnie slams into Jon’s ass making him cry out. She can tell that Jon loves it when Donnie is masterful and just gives it to him. Donnie starts pounding away harder and harder and sees Jon’s revel in the pleasure. “OH FUCK!” Jon cries out as Donnie continues to pound faster and faster. She feels like she can explode any minute just by watching these two fuck each other. “CUM FOR ME BABY!” Donnie growls. Jon cries out once more before they both come together as they both scream out each others name.  
Mel lets out a moan as Donnie walks over to her and pulls off her shorts but leaves her writs tied. Jon comes up behind her and pulls her hair back and sticks his cock inside her mouth.   
“Oh look how wet you are already.” Donnie whispers.  
She moans which vibrates through Jon’s cock making him moan. Donnie spreads her legs and finds her opening and dives tongue first into her soaking wet pussy. She moans again only to be muffled by Jon’s cock. Jon grabs her head and fucks her mouth as Donnie is sucking and nibbling on her clit. She feels like she is going to explode with this sensory overload running through her body. Jon thrusts his hips faster and faster as she sucks on his cock. Donnie’s tongue lashing about inside her pussy and she can feel herself building higher and higher as Jon thrusts once more in her mouth and he comes crying out her name coming inside her mouth and she swallows every last drop. Donnie flicks his tongue on her clit sending her over the edge and she comes over and over again as Donnie licks up her sweet juices and crying out his name.   
Donnie not wasting any time stands up in front of her and pulls her legs just enough to where her ass is almost hanging over the edge of the chair. He slams his cock into her pussy and pounds her hard and fast. “FUCK!” She cries out and watches as Jon takes his place behind Donnie. Jon bends Donnie over just slightly and eases his cock into Donnie’s ass.  
“OH FUCK!” Donnie cries out and Jon starts a slow rhythm pumping into Donnie’s ass. She cries out as Donnie pounds her pussy harder and harder as Jon eases out and slams into Donnie’s ass making him cry out again. “FUCK ME JON!” Donnie cries out as Jon pounds his ass harder and harder. Mel is trying to catch her breath as she is being fucked by Donnie and she doesn’t want this to end, but she can feel herself about to explode all over Donnie’s cock. “COME FOR ME MEL!” Donnie growls and she explodes screaming out her orgasm as Donnie pumps into her one last time filling her. Jon pounds Donnie’s ass over and over again and all at once Jon cries out calling Donnie’s name as he comes.   
Donnie and Jon fall back onto the bed as Mel feels lucky to be in the chair. They all try to catch their breath and a few moments later Mel speaks up.  
“Hey guys, you wanna come untie me please?” she says.  
“No, we felt like leaving you there till after we leave.” Jon says laughing.  
“Ha Ha, very funny guys please untie me.” Mel says.  
Donnie gets up and walks over to Mel and unties her wrists. She rubs them as she looks up at Donnie and smiles. Donnie looks down at her smiling and whispers in her ear.  
“We have to go; I am on set early in the morning and the guys have to get back home.” Donnie says frowning.  
“I know, I really don’t want you to go but I too have to get back home, I have to work in the morning. Mel says pouting.  
Donnie stands her up gives her a big hug and goes to his phone to text someone. As Donnie and Jon are finishing getting dressed the rest of the guys enter the room. Mel walks over to them and gives each one and big hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
“We will see you in a couple of months Mel, don’t cry.” Donnie says wiping away her tears.  
“I know that it’s just I miss you guys so damn much and I hate having to leave.” Mel says sniffing.  
We can keep in touch until then through texts and twitter; it won’t be too much longer before we all see you again.” Donnie says.   
Mel smiles and gives them all one last hug and kiss before she goes back to her room and packs her bags for the journey home. She knows she will see them in a few months, she knows that she will have a great time when she is there, but she also knows that it will go far too quickly and then it will be god knows when before she sees them again. But at least she has twitter and texts plus she can always call them when she wants to hear their voice. She smiles as she takes her bags downstairs and loads them into the car. She gets into her car, cranks up the music and drives home smiling.


End file.
